Differentish
by ArtSharky864
Summary: Collection of AU Huddy drabbles, mostly unrelated. T because it's House. No specific season.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, it's Sharky again! I know that I shouldn't start ANOTHER fic when I haven't finished my first one…but this is actually just a collection of Huddy drabbles/one-shots (probably all AU) that I will add to whenever I have a little idea that's not worth expanding. I call it drama but it's random. Some angsty, some romance-y, some…euh, who knows. So, as always, please tell me what you think, and ideas are always welcome!

**

* * *

**

Spaghetti

6.00 PM on the dot.

Time to go, House thought, putting on his coat. He grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and trekked to the elevator.

While waiting, House suddenly realised that he was hungry.

Well, no wonder; he usually leaves at 5.00 PM.

Wonder what's for dinner, he thought idly, pressing the button to go down to the main floor.

In truth, House _wasn't _actually going home.

He was going to Cuddy's.

They were still pretty new, so he didn't want to risk calling her place 'home' just yet.

But still, things had been great so far. He couldn't complain about anything, really. And at this point in his life, he wasn't looking for a fling. He tried to push it out of his head, but couldn't help but think that he and Cuddy were more or less permanent.

Maybe we'll call for take away, House thought, stepping out of the elevator.

But as he passed by Cuddy's office, he saw that she wasn't inside.

Which meant only one thing:

Cuddy was cooking dinner for them tonight.

He wouldn't admit it, but House was looking forward to dinner cooked by Cuddy.

Although not a five-star chef like Wilson tried to be, Cuddy knew her way around a kitchen like she knew her way around a hospital. Or around _him_ , for that matter.

And sometimes, you just need a home-cooked meal.

House secretly hoped that they would be having spaghetti tonight.

He would openly admit that spaghetti was his favourite kind of pasta. But he was not so keen on admitting the reason _why_ anymore.

It's not to say that dinner with Cuddy wasn't always nice; actually, it was about as much fun as dinner with Wilson, with the added bonus of Cuddy being his girlfriend.

They talked, bantered, and flirted; sometimes they'd eat in the living room and he'd make her watch a hockey match or monster truck rally on the television with him.

But when they had _spaghetti _, dinner was significantly different.

Instead of sitting in the dining room or in front of the TV, they'd sit together at the small table in the kitchen. It was a little cramped, admittedly, but it was cozy and they'd talk in almost-whispers _just because_.

They'd always have red wine with dinner and at sometime during the meal, his hand would creep over and _accidentally_ land on hers and stay there. Not that she minded.

Just because he thoroughly enjoyed this experience, it didn't mean he was a romantic, or at least, that's what House told himself as he mounted his motorcycle and pulled out of the car park.

He sped off in the direction of Cuddy's house. Enjoying an experience that could be classified as 'romantic' didn't mean that _he _was romantic, right? Of course not.

He continues to tell himself this, all the way to Cuddy's house.

He parks his bike and makes his way to her front door.

He opens the door with _his_ key, the one Cuddy gave him _willingly_.

As he hangs his coat on the rack, he can see Cuddy moving about in the kitchen, and he can already smell dinner cooking.

House smiles.

It's spaghetti.


	2. Fear

A/N: Hi again! Thanks for your review, Viktorija! (It's ok that I only got one so far, I just do this to get the _little_ ideas out of my head, so I'm free to focus on the BIG ideas )

Anyway, this one can be either House or Cuddy's point of view. Actually, it could be anyone you want it to be! I tried to make it non-specific and used only 'I' and 'you' so that it would be unclear. Please tell me what you think, and ideas for other chaptires are always welcome!

Bet you can't guess who I imagined as being scared…

XD Sharky

**

* * *

**

Fear

_Crrrraaack._

What was that noise?

_Crrrraaaack._

There it is again! What is it? It sounds almost like something..._moving_.

I sit up a little and peek onto the floor, hoping it's just a giant bug or mouse or something.

I don't see anything moving in the darkness.

_Crrrraaack._

The noise! I stifle a sound of surprise from my throat and pull the blankets up to my nose.

I look around once more, but I still don't see anything. I contemplate turning the light on, but I don't want to get up.

_Crrrraaaack._

Ah! I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared! What is it I'm so scared!

My head is pounding out of fear and exhaustion. I just want to sleep but I can't relax.

I lay down again with the blankets pulled all the way up over my head.

I know I shouldn't be scared. I'm in my own room. There's nothing else here.

Nothing except my irrational fears and me.

That's when I get the idea.

My phone. It's on my nightstand. It's always on my nightstand.

I listen carefully for a minute or two.

Nothing.

I work up some courage, reach my arm out carefully, grab the phone and pull my arm back under my blankets quickly.

I dial the number I know by heart.

"Huh?"

You sound tired. Why are you still awake? Though you could ask me the same thing…

"I'm scared," I tell you simply. My voice sounds small, even to my own ears. Maybe that's how you know I'm serious.

"Of what? What's wrong?"

I don't know what to say. I don't even really know why I'm scared.

"I need you."

You sigh a little, not because you are annoyed with me, but because you are tired, and I can imagine you getting up and slipping your shoes on, putting your coat on.

You say, "I'll be there in five. Ok?"

"Ok," I tell you, and I wait for you to hang up first because I just want to hear you breathe for a second longer, even if I'm going to see you in a few minutes.

Those minutes seem endless, but suddenly you are in my doorway and I can see your silhouette.

"Hey," you say softly.

"Hey," I answer.

You flip the light-switch into the 'on' position and my room is bathed in the artificial glow.

I sit up and watch as you go about my room, looking even in the corners.

"There's nothing here," you say. "You have nothing to be scared of, baby."

I nod but I don't think you're right.

You see this on my face because I don't attempt to hide it.

You sigh and sit on the edge of my bed.

"Do you want me to stay?" you ask softly.

I nod again.

You get up, go to the living room, take off your shoes and coat and put them on the couch.

You then come back into my room, and before you turn out the light, I notice that you are wearing your pyjamas.

I realise that you had no intention of leaving me and I feel relieved.

You get under the covers with me, and pull me close to you, cradling my head against your collarbone.

Just listening to you breathe, just feeling you hold me, quells most of my fears.

Except for one.

Except for that tiny, niggling one that I don't always notice, but it never seems to leave me alone.

The fear that you'll leave me.


	3. Bulldoze the Life Out of Me

A/N: Ok, this one is VERYY different than ususal. It's from a very dark, angsty fic that I never posted called "The Gentle Boy" after Nathaniel Hawthorne's short story, and I used some lyrics from "The Moment I Said It," by Imogen Heap (Great song!).

The premise of the story is that House's parents are coming for a visit to meet Cuddy (who is House's girlfriend), and House is struggling with his past. It jumps back and forth between his childhood and the present day (except in this particular chap).

This part is towards the end; House's parents are there, and it's the unavoidable confrontation with his father.

This is my first time doing things like this, so please tell me what I need to do to get it right!

And thank you andree campbell and Viktorija for your reviews! I'm glad you liked it :)

**

* * *

**

Bulldoze The Life Out Of Me

…

House was seriously going to be sick. His head was just pounding. He HAD to get out of the kitchen.

"Lisa?" he said softly. "I have a headache. Do you mind if I go lie down?"

Lisa looked concerned.

"Of course not. Do you want to take something for your head?"

"No, thanks," House replied, and tried not to look like he was hurrying to the safety of the living room.

He felt much better, resting on the couch, but he knew he'd pay the price.

As always, his rest was short-lived.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?"

House looked up wearily at his father.

"What, sir?"

"I said, what the hell do you think you're doing, boy? Your mother and I come all the way down here to see you and you have a HEADACHE? Your MOTHER is more of a man than you are!"

The insult, though hardly one of John's best, stung House, and his resolve to not let his father bully him anymore weakened.

"I'm sorry, sir…" he managed, feeling lower than dirt.

"YOU'RE SORRY?!" John roared. How did Lisa and Blythe not hear this?

"Yes, sir…"

"SORRY don't mean SHIT, boy. How many times have I told you that? Huh? How many times will I have to tell you for you to get it through your head?"

House stayed silent. It was the only thing he could do when his father would go off on rants like this.

"I swear, I coulda had a GIRL for what YOU'RE like. A GIRL is more useful. A GIRL would probably have learnt better by now."

House just wanted it to be over. Why couldn't John just shut up?

"That's it, then! I'll just havta teach you the Old-Fashioned way, then!"

John roughly pulled House up by his collar.

House expected the punch, but staggered back anyway.

"You can't even take a punch like a man! What am I supposedta do with you?"

But that may s well have been rhetorical, because John already knew what he was going to do with his son, and the result would not be pretty.

Of course, the oaf lacked the vocabulary to say such a thing, and instead, continued to viciously beat his only child.

…

**You're worthless! A mistake! A screw-up!**

Stop, Dad. Please, I'm sorry!

**Shut up, just shut up, can't you follow orders?**

Stop, that hurts!

You're hurting me!

**Well, now, maybe if you were a man, you'd be able to do something about it!**

I'm not gonna fight you, Dad. Just stop! That hurts!

Why can't they hear us?

**Not gonna fight me, eh? Well, then you're giving up your life 'stead of protecting it.**

You're gonna KILL me?

Stop, Dad!

We don't have to fight! We don't! I'm trying! I'm trying to be what you want!

I won't fight you.

_But he always was just a gentle boy…_

'**Don't havta fight'? You're right, we wouldn't havta fight, if you would just be a MAN!**

I'm trying, Dad! You never gave me a chance!

Stop, you're hurting me!

I'm sorry!

Why can't Mom and Lisa hear us?

**What, you depend on your mother and girlfriend to save you? They can't save you now, boy.**

Stop! You're scaring me!

Why are you doing this?

I'm scared!

**No one can save you now.**

Why won't someone help me?

I'm scared.

Why won't you listen?

**No one cares about you. You're worthless. You're nothing.**

_Lead in your eyelids…_

No more…

_Bulldoze the life out of me…_

I'm fading…


End file.
